At A Dance
by Kacy Myth
Summary: A short fluff fic in which several Fairy Tail Characters go to a dance, in a High School Au. Featuring, Nali, Jerza, Gruvia, and Lolu.


Lucy Heartfillia was in a hurry. It was her second week at her new prestigious boarding school and she'd already been invited to a casual party with her new wanted to get there on time particularly badly because she had to make a good impression..

As the party was described as casual she was wearing a simple, but stylish skirt and one of her favorite tops.

Racing for the door, she stopped and grabbed her large key ring. She had more keys on it than most people, but no one ever asked it onto her belt, she exited her dorm and headed for the common room on the second floor.

(Her friends are Natsu, a fiery, pink-haired boy with a temper, but also fierce loyalty,Gray, almost Natsu's opposite, but just as ready for a fight, and Erza, a beautiful red-head who's tough, but surprisingly girly sometimes).They saw Lucy enter and waved for her to join them. Standing with them were another boy and girl who Lucy didn't know, but if she had to guess it was because the girl was in a lower grade and the boy was in a higher.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu called out as she walked over to them. "This is my friend, Lisanna. She's a grade younger than us, but awesome!"Lisanna had white hair cut in a cute sort of pixie cut/bob and was rather sweet-looking, with a genuine smile and large blue eyes.

"And this is Jellal, from the class ahead of us." Erza added, gesturing to the boy with semi-long, shaggy blue hair who was standing next to also had a very specific red tattoo around his right eye.

"It's nice to meet both of you!" Lucy said kindly.

"We were just wondering if we should play some music and get some dancing started." Gray informed Lucy. "What do you think?"

"I think dancing's a great idea. It'll be fun to see if you boys are any good!" Lucy said teasingly.

"Yes, it imagine that would be." Erza agreed.

"Alright then! Let's get this party started!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically.

"I'll go turn the music on then." Gray said as he walked towards the sound system. A second later a pop song came on and a few party-goers hit the dance floor.

"Ugh, the Ice Spires? Did Gray pick this one? There's no accounting for taste." Natsu complained.

"Come on now, Natsu. You'll never get a girl to like you if you keep up this tough guy act." Lisanna teased gently and Lucy had to agree.

"But what if I am a tough guy? What do I do then?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Don't worry; I know you really aren't." Lisanna replied while smiling.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu said indignantly.

"It means, would you like to dance?" Lisanna asked.

"Uh, what? Um, okay!" Natsu spluttered, looking confused, but pleased.

Lisanna grinned, and pulled Natsu out onto the dance floor. She grabbed both his hands and swayed and laughed at Natsu's awkward movements.

While this was going on, Lucy noticed a nonverbal exchange between Erza and Jellal and wondered if the two had history.

"Oh I like this song." Erza said, in her confident tone.

Jellal looked relieved she was starting a conversation. He nodded and asked what song it was.

"Love and War by the Requipped Knights." Erza replied.

"I haven't heard of them. I'l have to look into it." Jellal said.

While they kept talking, Lucy turned her gaze around the room, looking for perspective dance partners.

Jellal and Erza were still discussing bands when Jellal impulsively blurted out, "Would you like to dance?" He tried to play it off casual, but Erza smiled like she could see right through him and they headed to the dance floor.

Lucy didn't want to admit it but they were an amazing couple. When they danced they did so with utmost elegance. They seemed to sense each other's movements before they happened. Lucy wished she could find a boy she worked that well with.

Over with Natsu and Lisanna, they seemed to be having an excellent time. They didn't have the elegance of Jellal and Erza, but Lisanna laughed as Natsu stepped on her foot and Natsu threw her into a dip. Natsu grinned.

They were definitely a cute couple.

Lucy wondered why she was thinking in such terms. She turned her attention to the masses.

She turned and was going to join a throng of people she half-recognized from classes, when she noticed a boy with orangish hair and a vaguely lion-esque appearance had come up behind her.

"Hello Miss Lucy," He said, in his smooth voice.

"Hi. You'r Loke right, or was it Leo?" He winked at her. "You can call me whatever you want."

She nodded uncomfortably. "If you say so."

"Care to dance, Miss Lucy?" The boy asked.

Did she? He seemed a bit of a flirt, but she could handle that. He was also pretty cute, and she couldn't just stand here all night while her friends were dancing.

"Sure." She decided. "Why not?"

Loke lead her out onto the dance floor and twirled her expertly.

"You're good at dancing, Loke." She said, surprised. In her experience, most high school boys were bad at dancing.

"Why thank you." He replied, pulling her into a dip which she handled well despite her surprise.

"So what are your interests?"

The conversation continues and so did the skillful dancing.

Indeed, many people on the sidelines were watching Erza and Jellal or Lucy and Loke or even Lisanna and Natsu dance.

Of course the couples were oblivious to these stares and kept on chatting and dancing merrily.

When Natsu and Lisanna's conversation ran out Natsu asked Lisanna something he'd been wondering about during their dancing.

"So you said that I'd never get a girl to like me if I kept acting like a tough guy, but then you said that you knew that I wasn't and asked me to dance. So does that mean that…?"

"Come on, Natsu! I know you're smarter than you let on. You can make the connection." Lisanna said, smiling at him, shy and hopeful.

Fervently hoping that he was right, Natsu asked,"Lisanna… Would you like to go on a date with me to the movies?"

Lisanna's smile was bright enough to light up the Dark side of the Moon.

"Yes. I would love to go on a date with you."

Meanwhile, over in the far corner of the room, a girl was watching Gray man the DJ booth and trying to gather her courage.

The girl was wearing a blue dress which matched her blue hair.

"Ok," She whispered to herself. "You can do this."

She walked up to the DJ booth and summoned her gathered courage.

"Hi Gray."

"Oh hey, Juvia, right? You're in my English class."

She nodded. "Yes with Mrs. Myers. So what are you doing?"

"Just working the DJ booth. Do you have a song suggestion?"

Juvia thought for a second. "Tidal Wave by the Ice Spires."

Gray looked surprised. "I didn't know you liked the Ice Spires. I do too. They're my favorite band."

Juvia nodded. "I only found them recently." When I was looking stuff up about you online, she thought, but she didn't say that. "Do you have any suggestions for songs of theirs?"

Gray grinned. "Yeah," he said, putting on Tidal Wave. "Their album Shards of Water is really good. So is their hit single the Desolate Plain."

"I've actually heard that one." She smiled. "The lyrics are so thought-provoking and abstract."

"Exactly!" Gray said. "Because that way-"

"You can interpret them depending on your mood!" Juvia interrupted.

Gray nodded vehemently. "Precisely." Seemingly acting under some impulse, he called over someone.

"Take over the DJ booth, would you?"

The guy nodded. "Sure, Gray."

"Come dance with me, Juvia?" Gray asked.

Juvia froze. Internally she was freaking out, screaming yes! But externally she was calm. "Sure."

Gray pulled her out and questioned her on her music taste and recommended a few songs. Juvia in turn asked Gray what his interests were.

The two of them were incredibly synchronized in their movements. Their styles of dancing complementing the others.

They danced past Jellal and Erza who were deep in conversation. Gray waved at them. Juvia smiled.

"Have you heard from Sho and the others?" Erza asked. Jellal and Erza had been friends with a bunch of people who had transferred to another school.

"Yes." Jellal replied. "They like their new school. It's been good to them, particularly after the events they went through."

Jellal's expression darkened. A sad but not unexpected occurence. Jellal and the rest of the gang had gone through a very difficult time a while back, but things were better now and while Jellal and Erza were the only two to go to Fairy Tail High, they still all kept in touch.

"Hey." Erza said, softly. An unusual tone for Erza, but Jella found it soothing. "It's behind us."

Jellal nodded. "You're right. Let's move forward."

"Indeed." Erza agreed.

A few moments later Erza spoke again. "This has been fun. I like seeing you. Do you want to…to come over on Sunday?"

Jellal smiled. "Yes. I would like that."

Jella twirled Erza in perfect time to the end of the song.

While this occurred Loke had been talking to Lucy about, of all things, , both of them had a strange fondness for them.

"The thing is, though, while a key can open many a thing, they can not unlock someone's heart."Loke said, slyly. "Unlocking a heart requires you go to much greater lengths and use a lot more sublty."

"Your pick-up lines won't work on me, Loke." Lucy said, amused.

"Are you sure about that?" Loke said, equally amused. "If they won't then why are you still dancing with me?"

"Touch'e. Well, all my friends are paired up, so I thought I'd give it a try. You seemed like a promising candidate."

"And have I lived up to your expectations?

"We'll see. Let's check how you slow dance." Lucy called out to the DJ, "Put on a slow one!"

"Aye, sir!" the DJ replied.

As it turned out Lucy thought Loke's slow dancing was pretty good and, when questioned, told him so.

"So then, if all your friends are paired up, would you like to get on that?" Loke asked casually.

"Is that the best you've got for asking a girl on a date?" Lucy questioned.

"How about, 'Have I successfully unlocked the nuances of thy heart to have the honor of thy continued company at other later scheduled meetings?" Loke said while executing a near perfect twirl.

"That's more like it. In that case, you may have the honor of going on a date with me." Lucy said, grinning and Loke smiled.

With all of her friends smiling as they danced with their consort and herself grinning at the thought of a date with Loke, Lucy truly thought that she had finally found a home and that this was one of the best parties ever.


End file.
